Fae'shiel Aeros (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bladebound Magus Level: 01 Experience: 298 // 1,300 XP TNL Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Orc Deity: The Green Man & Harran Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Treasure Hunt Adventure Abilities STR: 14 / +2 (05 pts) DEX: 16 / +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 / +1 (05 pts) -2 Racial INT: 16 / +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 / +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 / +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Magus) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: + 9 = (03) + Imp Init (4) + Reactionary (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: + 2 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: + 3 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: + 3 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: + 2 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 feet Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee Longsword: Attack: + 3 = (00) + STR (02) + M.W. (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Masterwork Dagger: Attack: + 2 = (00) + STR (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged Dagger: Attack: + 3 = (00) + DEX (03) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Comp.Longbow: Attack: + 3 = (00) + DEX (03) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3, Range: 110 Ft, Ammo: x 20 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Favored Class (Magus): Elves can choose either 1 additional Hit Point or 1 additional skill point at each level of Magus. 1 HP chosen. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as Humans in Dim or Low Light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves gain a +2 bonus to caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition they receive a +2 bonus to spellcraft checks made to identify magic items. Keen Senses: Elves gain a +2 bonus to perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient Longbows, Shortbows, Longswords and Rapiers. In addition they treat any weapon with the word Elven in the name as if it were Martial. Languages: Elves begin play knowing Common and Elven. In addition elves with a high intelligence score can learn the following additional languages: Celestial Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: A Magus is proficient with all simple and Martial Weapons. A Magus is proficient with Light Armor. A Magus can cast Magus spells while wearing Light Armor without incurring Arcane Spell Failure chances. Spells: A Magus must prepare her spells ahead of time. A Magus draws spells from a spellbook just like a Wizard. A Magus may know any number of spells limited only by the number of pages in her collective spell books. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell a Magus must have an Intelligence Score of at least 10 + the Spell Level. The Difficulty Class for Magus Spells is 10 + the Spell Level + the Magus' Intelligence Modifier. A Magus may only cast a certain number of spells per day. A Magus receives bonus spells based on her Intelligence. Arcane Pool: A Magus has a reservoir of mystical energy that she can draw from. This allows her to temporarily grant her weapon with magical energy making it equivalent to a magic item. A Magus has 1/3 her level + Int Mod as Arcane Pool Points. Spell Combat: A Magus can effectively cast spells as an off hand weapon. This allows the Magus to effectively fight with 2 weapons where one weapon is an actual weapon, and the other is her spells. Any attacks made while fighting this way suffer a -2 Penalty to the attack roll. Feats Improved Initiative (1st level): Grants a +4 bonus to Initiative. Traits Reactionary (Combat): Grants a +2 Bonus on Initiative Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 GP. Skills Skill Points: 5 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise +3 0 3 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 +0 Climb +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7/+9 1 3 3 +0 (+2 situational Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 1 3 3 +0 tool Codex of Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 3 +0 Sapo) Knowledge (Geography) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 3 +0 Perception +2 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft +7 1 3 3 +0 (+9 to ID magic Stealth -1 0 0 -1 +0 item) Survival +0 0 0 +0 Swim +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device +4 1 3 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) LEVEL - SPD / Save DC Cantrips - 3 / DC - 13 1st - 2 / DC - 14 Spellbook 0 Level Level 01 * all 0 level Magus * Burning Hands Spells are copied * Color Spray into this spellbook * Grease * Obscuring Mist * Ray of Enfeeblement * True Strike Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Ray of Frost * True Strike * Detect Magic * Color Spray * Flare Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit —— lb Masterwork Chain Shirt 250 gp 25 lb Masterwork Longsword 315 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Composite Longbow (+2 STR) 300 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket, Common 2 sp 1 lb Codex of Sapo (Arcana) 50 gp 1 lb Trail Rations x3 15 sp 3 lb Sunrod x3 6 gp 3 lb Spellbook 15 gp 3 lb Quiver —— gp —— lb Arrows x20 1 gp 3 lb Total Weight: 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 0 GP: 40 SP: 2 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 2x 100 gp Necklaces 1x 100 gp Bracelet Money / Supplies Expended PP: 0 GP: 303 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Equipment: Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 140 Height: 5 ft 10 in Weight: 108 lbs. Hair Color: Violet Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Gentle Tan Appearance: Fae'shiel is from one of the rare Elven clans to be blessed with violet hair. Her hair is her pride and joy and she takes a great deal of effort to take good care of it and to maintain it in as best of a condition as she is able to. Her eyes are of the typical elven almond shape, and of gentle brown color. She has a gentle but obvious tan to her skin, which comes from long hours each day spent tanning herself in open glades. Unlike most of the elven aristocracy, she does not care nearly enough about politics to dress up in finery or any of that silly stuff. She doesn't even bother with Jewelry aside from the practicality it affords her when it comes to carrying around large quantities of wealth in less easily stolen mediums. Demeanor: Like many Elves in the world, Fae'shiel holds herself aloof from the world of the shorter lived races. She considers their activities to be somewhat beneath her. She prefers to socialize with those races as little as possible extending them only the most basic of courtesies. Background Having been born in the City of Omen, Fae'shiel (Fae, to her friends) was always a bit of a recluse growing up. Sure she would join in communal functions, but she always did so with disdain. Her favorite pastimes were spending as much time as possible studying those books she could find in the Omen Libraries. She did eventually attend the Arcane Academy within Omen, though she lacked the drive to become a true Wizard, she learned the more combative spells with a particular flare. Eventually she would even move on to join the Military Academy and apply her knowledge of spellcasting gained in the Arcane Academy to the Martial Practices as well. This was something greatly appreciated by her advisors in both schools and she was eventually sent out to fight for her Nation. However eventually she began to get to the limit of what she could learn within the Harran Forest. To that end she has decided it best to venture forth in search of greater power. She keeps in her mind her roots within the Harran Forest, and tries her best not to fraternize with the lesser races. But she desperately wants to improve her skill as a Magi and will do just about anything to accomplish that goal. Adventure Log Dockside Diversion (DM: Glasseye) XP Received: 0298 (242 Enc XP / 56 Time XP) Treasure Received: 0388 GP (340 Enc GP / 48 Time GP) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Treasure Hunt (DM: Sunshadow21) XP Received: 0000 (0 Enc XP / 0 Time XP) Treasure Received: 0000 GP (0 Enc GP / 0 Time GP) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups --- Level 2 --- Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Oct 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Oct 11th, 2011) (IronWolf) level 1 Category:Approved Characters